


Headaches are the Worst

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headaches, One Shot, Whump, a bit ooc Sherlock, not connected to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Molly gets some really bad headaches during work. Luckily for her Sherlock and John are there to help.An old fic back on my FF account edited and transfered over here cause I wanted to.Enjoy.





	Headaches are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> This old ass fic is for MorbidMegz/MorbidbyDefeaut. A prompt I did for them a long time ago and now uploading/slightly edited here for AO3.
> 
> Enjoy. 💓

More than ever Molly wish she should of stayed home and called home sick. Her head was pounding and eyes tearing up in pain. In the silence of her office with the lights off, she heard the Morgue doors open. Listening she heard voices that of her friends: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

Out of the three in the room now it was John who called out Molly's condition. "Jeez, are you alright Molly?"

Sherlock rolling his eyes answered. "Of course she's not alright obviously a serious headache and light headed as well."

John only grumbled in response turning to switch the lights only for for Sherlock to grab his arm hard to stop him, but it was too late the lights where on. Molly yelped and whimpered in pain at the bright harsh lights above them. 

"Shit." John quickly turned the lights back off, Sherlock cursing under his breath. 

Walking over to Molly, Sherlock bent down to rub the temples of her head. Groaning in pain further both of the men weren't really happy to see Molly do so.

"Try to find her some medicine whatever you think might work is fine you are a doctor. Also Molly I want you to un-tie your hair it'll relieve the possible tension around your scalp other places of your head. Please."

Both complying with his demands. John left and Molly let down her hair. Sherlock could help, but think at how nice it was to see it down after seeing it up in all the times he'd seen Molly at her work. Sherlock smiled at Molly he definitely liked it this way.

"You should of called off when you had the chance." He said softly.

"Believe me Sherlock I would have if I had the chance." Trying to hold whimper of pain she explained. "Apparently all of the fill-ins for my job are either sick themselves too, or on vacation."

Taking a moment Sherlock looked through his mind palace for anybody else for a possible fill-in.

"How about Stamford he has to be here."

Molly grumbled, "Not even him, Sherlock. Didn't you hear he went to a funeral...it was for one of his cousins."

Growling in frustration Sherlock didn't know what else to offer, they would only have to wait for John to return with the medicine then. Looking over at Molly she had her knees up to her chest and her forehead rested upon them, trying to get blood flow to regulate. It doesn't seem to be working the headache too strong. An idea then popped in his head nudging Molly slightly, she looked up at him tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks from the pain.

"Would you mind if I help you?"

Smiling gratefully at Sherlock she replied. "Of course."

Reaching up placing his hands on Molly's head he slowly moved his fingers firmly on her head. Molly's eyes furrowed in pain. Slowly but surely the more Sherlock massaged her head the pain ebbed away. He occasionally whipped her tears with the sleeves of his infamous jacket even if they were a bit itchy across her face. It was a while before John returned with Tylenol and water in hand, finding them in the place they were he really didn't want to disturb them at all for their moment together.

"Umm, I found some medicine. Tylenol if it helps." John said reluctantly.

Molly and Sherlock both looked up, Molly smiled gratefully again Sherlock too. John handed the pills to Sherlock and the water to Molly, as they both expected Molly's hand was shaking slightly. Once Molly had swallowed the medicine she finally leaned back into a more relaxing position. They all seemed to stay still till Molly's body relaxed further.

"I'll be outside if any of any of you need anything." John said.

With John gone once again Sherlock quickly grasped Molly's hand. Jolting slightly from the contact she looked at him.

"What?" Molly asked.

Sherlock only smirked and held on tighter to her hand Molly didn't know why.

"What?" She asked again.

"Your going to be alright, especially since I'm here." He said smugly.

Laughing then, "Yeah, right Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock only laughed in answer, looking more like a boy then. He leaned in a kissed Molly's cheek.

"Your welcome." He said.


End file.
